


Poison Ivy

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fingering, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fall 2015 round of <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a>  for the prompt "Jensen is a camp counselor and Jared is one of his campers. Up to the filler who is the aggressor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks/Warnings: underage, rimming, fingering, intercrural sex

Jensen trudged into the small office designated for use by the three camp counselors, closing the door behind himself and tossing his backpack unceremoniously into the corner. Sinking down onto the cheap metal chair behind the equally cheap metal table, he put his face down onto the cold surface, hoping the chill would distract him.

At twenty-four, Jensen was the oldest of the Counselors, because his uncle was the Camp Director and Jensen enjoyed helping out. More fun to be outside hanging out with a bunch of kids than stuck inside waiting tables or serving complicated frou-frou coffee drinks during his summer breaks from college. At least, it was usually more fun. This summer, though, frou-frou coffee drinks were starting to look more and more appealing. At least they weren’t likely to get him arrested.

There was a knock on the office door and Jensen groaned. Was five minutes alone too much to ask for?

“Come in,” he mumbled, not even bothering to raise his head from the table.

The door opened and he heard someone shuffling closer, then the door closing again behind them.

“What are you doing?” a voice asked curiously. Jensen could have cried. Of course. That Padalecki kid hadn’t tormented him enough today already. All week, really.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, finally pulling himself upright and looking at Jared. Then immediately wished he hadn’t. In the five minutes since Jensen had left him, Jared hadn’t changed. Still long, lean and gangly, with skin toasted nut-brown by the sun. No shirt on, _of course_ , just some low-riding khaki shorts and the same hiking shoes he’d been wearing earlier. Jensen wanted to keep staring at him but he was _fourteen years old_ , for fuck’s sake. _Barely_. And Jensen was fucked up for wanting to look at him.

But Jared was born to be looked at. He had exotically tilted, rainbow-colored eyes, pointed nose, and quirky, pink lips that always looked like he’d been sucking on a cherry popsicle. _Or something else_ Jensen’s lizard brain supplied. And Jensen was trying to be good, but Jared just wouldn’t leave him alone. From the first day, he’d clung to Jensen like a shadow. Ordinarily Jensen wouldn’t mind, would even find it cute, but this kid…

“Are you okay?” Jared asked, sweet concern in his voice.

“Yeah, Jared, I”m fine.” Jensen said abruptly. He couldn’t deal with sweet. “What do you need?”

Jared looked a little hurt at Jensen’s brusqueness and Jensen felt a flash of guilt. Not the kid’s fault Jensen was...bothered by him, he reminded himself. He tried a smile, hoping it wouldn’t look like a grimace.

“I...um. I think I might have touched poison ivy.” Jared sounded embarrassed. Jensen sighed.

“Shouldn’t you go to the infirmary?”

“I...can’t you look?” Jared said, biting his lip. “I don’t want to have to show Alaina.” He looked so embarrassed Jensen couldn’t bring himself to turn him down.

“Fine, whatever. Lemme get the calamine lotion and you can show me -” he stopped, turning back from the little shelf where he’d grabbed the lotion to see Jared pushing his khaki pants down off his skinny hips. Jensen almost swallowed his tongue.

Jared had turned away and Jensen could see a tiny red patch on the back of his thigh, right under the curve of his ass below where the tight white cotton of his underwear rested. Jensen swallowed hard. And again, even harder, when Jared braced his hands on the metal table and bent forward.

His hands shook as he approached Jared, absently pouring a small amount of calamine lotion onto his fingers.

“You ready?” he asked, voice husky.

“Yeah,” Jared responded, his own voice low and quiet in the silent room.

Jensen reached out and smoothed his fingers over the little red patch, rubbing in the calamine lotion. He marveled at the soft, smooth skin he was touching, wanting to explore every inch of the body offered up so innocently to him.

Or was it innocent?

Jensen’s breath halted when he looked down to see Jared’s stiff little prick pushing at the front of his white underwear. His eyes flew to Jared’s face; Jared’s eyes were closed and he was biting his pink lower lip, the bright white of his slightly crooked teeth a stark contrast.

“Jared?” Jensen asked softly. Jared’s eyes flew open, and he grinned a little, sending a shiver down Jensen’s spine.

“Feels good,” Jared said. There was no shame in his eyes, no hesitation. In that instant Jensen was only sure of one thing: Jared knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Jensen’s resistance disappeared as if it had never been.  
“Yeah?” he encouraged huskily, sliding his still-stroking fingers over so they dipped into the smooth skin of Jared’s inner thighs. “You like that, Jared?”

“Yeah,,” he breathed out, and Jensen smoothed his fingers up until they rubbed just on the underside of Jared’s cotton-covered balls. Jared sighed and moved his legs apart just enough to let Jensen’s hand have free access.

“I can make you feel even better,” Jensen offered. If he was going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride. Jared nodded, looking up through his eyelashes in a way that had all the blood in Jensen’s head rushing straight to his cock.

Jensen knelt behind Jared, hooking his thumbs into the elastic waistband of Jared’s underwear and pulling them down, slowly as if he was opening a present. This sure beat anything Santa had ever left under his tree, though. He had to bite down on the groan that wanted to escape his lips when the high, tight curve of Jared’s ass was revealed, inch by inch. He left the underwear at mid-thigh, delighting in the contrast of stark white against sun-browned, warm skin.

Smoothing his hands over the split curve of Jared’s ass, he pulled the twin globes apart, revealing the dusky pink of Jared’s tight hole.

“What are you…?” Jared’s voice trailed off. For the first time he seemed a little uncertain, and it sent a dark thrill down Jensen’s spine.

“You’ll see,” he replied. “You’ll like it, I promise.” He didn’t wait for a response, just leaned forward and licked a quick stripe down Jared’s crack with the flat of his tongue, all the way down over his hole to the smooth skin behind his still-hairless balls. Jared whimpered a bit, but Jensen could tell it wasn’t out of pain or fear. He _liked_ it. Reassured, Jensen applied himself to licking and sucking at Jared’s ass, getting him thoroughly soaked with spit and making him moan at the new sensations.

“You ever touch yourself here?” he asked Jared, tapping the pad of one finger against Jared’s asshole, watching him jump at the contact.

“N-no,” Jared said. Jensen felt a rush of dark pleasure knowing he was the first to touch Jared like this.

When Jensen figured he was wet enough, he rubbed the tip of one finger around the wrinkled pink skin of Jared’s hole, feeling it clench and unclench at the newest sensations. He kept up his fevered licking and sucking, and when he felt Jared relax enough he slid the entire finger, all at once, into Jared’s tight channel, loving the sound of Jared’s surprised gasp and the frantic clenching of muscle around his finger.

“That’s it,” he murmured soothingly. “Relax, let me in.”  
Jared was trembling ever so slightly, his seductive bravado gone as he adjusted to the feel of Jensen’s finger inside him. Jensen pulled his finger back, slipping another alongside it, stretching Jared as much as he could, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to stop. He looked down over Jared’s shoulder to see his still-hard dick pushing up against the smooth, cool edge of the metal table. Good enough.

Pulling his fingers out, he ignored Jared’s disgruntled sighs long enough to open his own shorts and push them, along with his underwear down till they fell around his ankles. Stepping back, he sat heavily on the metal chair behind him, feeling the chill of the metal against the hot skin of his thighs and buttocks.

“C’mere,” he said, reaching out and grasping Jared’s skinny biceps, pulling him backwards until he topped onto Jensen’s lap. His thin frame felt lighter on Jensen’s thighs than he’d expected, and it sent a dark shiver of pleasure through him. He was definitely going to hell.

“Are you…?” Jared didn’t finish his sentence, but Jensen knew what he was asking.

“Not gonna fuck you,” he said. “No lube, for one thing.” He didn’t mention that he didn’t think he’d last long enough to get all the way inside the boy.

“Like this,” he directed, closing his own thighs to push Jared’s together, trapping his cock in the soft, smooth heat of Jared’s inner thighs. Jensen looked over Jared’s shoulder and could see the head pushing out; probably the hottest sight he’d ever seen.

“Oh,” Jared sighed in comprehension, moving to close his legs even tighter around Jensen’s cock. He was a fast learner, that kid.

“Ok, hold on,” Jensen directed, thrusting his hips up so that his cock rubbed against Jared’s smooth balls, providing the friction he’d so desperately been needing. Jared’s hands clamped down on Jensen’s thighs for stability, allowing Jensen to rock up and down. Jensen’s hands smoothed up and down Jared’s thighs, keeping them tightly closed around him. He wasn’t going to last long.

He slid one hand up until he could grip Jared’s dick, loving the ragged moan the boy let out when he did so. It didn’t take long, no more than ten strokes before Jared was shaking and gasping, slippery come coating Jensen’s hand and dripping down onto the head of Jensen’s cock, making the slide of his dick against Jared’s skin suddenly smoother. That was all Jensen needed, too, and he bucked, almost hard enough to throw Jared off if he wasn’t holding on so tight. He came harder than he ever had before, the pure dirty wrongness of what he was doing making even this almost tame act profane and unbearably hot. He shuddered and dropped his chin onto Jared’s shoulder as he rode his orgasm out.

He was slow to come to his senses, his breathing slowing as he panted against the hot, damp skin of Jared’s neck. Finally he raised his head, wondering what the hell he should say now, how he could ever make this okay.

“Thanks, Jensen!” Jared chirped brightly, hopping off Jensen’s noodle-limp thighs and stepping back into his underwear and shorts. “That poison ivy feels much better now!”

Jensen gaped at him. “Um, good?”

“Maybe later you can take another look at it, make sure it’s healing up okay,” he slipped out the door with a cheeky look on his too-young, too-smart face.

Jensen knew he should say no. He also knew he wasn’t going to.


End file.
